Tunics and Leggings
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Enter :"He's not a mere ranger... he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn... You owe him your allegiance..." Remember how our favorite Elf said those words from the movie? Let's find out what happens after the meeting! MOVIE BASED with slight additional!


TUNICS AND LEGGINGS

**By: WhiteGloves**

**WARNING: This episode came about after the Council of Elrond (from the movie) where Aragorn and Legolas had a light talk inside the Elf Prince's room. A conversation leading to many topics. (From the head of yours truly)**

**For those who are never tired of the exchange of words between the two friends, you are free to read! **

**For those who are tired of them- ah well just give it a try anyways! XD**

**I never got to own the Elf and Man from Tolkien's book- not even from Peter Jackson's movie- no matter how hard I try O_o**

**----------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------**

_In the middle of the Council of Elrond, a disagreement had aroused between two men…_

_"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." says Aragorn. _

_"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"retorted Boromir in a manner of dislike._

_"He is no mere ranger," says an Elf in outrage and Boromir was surprise with the sudden intrusion, "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."_

"_Aragorn?" repeated Boromir turning to Aragorn in disbelief, "This is Isildur's heir?"_

_"And heir to the throne of Gondor." continued the Elf with no intention of stopping,. Aragorn sensed it and immediately shook his head _

_"__Havo band, Legolas__ (Sit down, Legolas.)" he said._

_Legolas' intent look toward Boromir did not waver and the Man from Gondor felt incredibly confuse as he turned to Aragorn._

"_Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."_

--------------

"You appear so much irate then, _mellon nîn_…"

The Elf Prince whipped around and saw Aragorn enter his room. He had been in the middle of unpacking his things for the night to come in the Household of Elrond when the man had appeared. The Meeting had ended an hour ago with the decision of Nine Walkers in a Quest to take the ring back to Mordor, with him as one of the Nine after he was chosen …or rather he volunteered himself…

His eyebrows creased as he remembered the event not an hour ago and turned back on unpacking his things from the bed. Aragorn approached him and waited patiently for his friend who had always come to his aid ever since their fateful meeting.

"You lost temper, Legolas, which I haven't seen for long." the man said, after awhile of silence. "What is the matter? Is the ring affecting you that much?"

The Elf closed his eyes with a silent sigh of exasperation. He tugged his clean tunic out of the pack, placing it neatly on the bed before answering his friend.

"It was not the ring that bothered me the most, although its affect was suffocating." He pulled another pair of leggings and placed it neatly beside the tunic. Aragorn came forth near him and sat on the bed, watching his friend with interest.

"You scared Boromir." he noted.

"Pity I didn't see it." answered the Elf cynically, pulling another tunic from the pack.

"Boromir is now a companion, Legolas. I wish you would stop acting indifferent to him."

"I know, Aragorn, I am aware." nodded Legolas with a slight frown appearing on his fair face, "I have nothing against him, truly. It so happens that he trespasses on something he should not have. And ignorance is not an excuse." he added when Aragorn opened his mouth to argue.

Aragorn patiently closed his mouth whilst nodding at the friend who seemed too adamant to agree that Boromir was at no fault whatsoever.

Legolas pulled another tunic and again- placing it neatly on the bed beside Aragorn. He noticed his friend watching him.

"If you have not asked me to sit down I would have told him you were Lord Elrond's adopted son as well…"

Aragorn silently smiled, picking up one of the neatly folded tunics and playing it in his hands. He threw it aside after awhile, making Legolas pick it up patiently and fold it again.

"I do not know what would have happened if you did that but I do not like you getting into trouble because of defending me."

"And so you asked me to sit down." said the Elf rolling his eyes as he watched one of Aragorn's hands landing on his neatly folded tunic again. "I do not appreciate people dishonoring you, regardless of their knowledge of your true identity."

"Pay them no heed." said Aragorn, now with a crease on his eyebrows as he unconsciously picks up one of the neatly folded leggings, "Boromir had asked for forgiveness a moment ago."

Legolas arched an eyebrow as he looked at his friend.

"He did?"

Aragorn nodded with a smile.

"Then we might actually be friends." The Elf shrugged, pulling out from the man's hand his now wrinkled leggings. "And might I ask you to stop applying your 'eccentric style' of keeping your clothes on mine?"

Aragorn chuckled as he counted the clothing.

"Exactly how many pairs did you brought?"

"Enough to make sure I have a proper garment on my way home after your dear brothers are done them."

"Elladan and Elrohir are not that bad." said Aragorn, pretending to sound hurt.

"Yes. I have longed realize that." agreed the Elf sarcastically. "And next time enlighten me of how many of your own clothing were not much of a 'dress' after dealing with them."

Aragorn shook his head, standing up in the process.

"I think I might have managed to keep them out of my clothes' reach."

"Aye," nodded Legolas looking serious, "Of course. They wouldn't dare touch your filthy garments after all."

It was Aragorn's turn to arch his eyebrow,

"Is this how you address the friend you have defended from insult awhile ago?"

"If this friend of mine would still not listen to my advice and keep himself untidy at all times then maybe yes." answered the Elf, raising his eyebrows, "And have I told you that Lord Elrond had thanked me for cleaning you before the Council?"

"Don't remind me." warned the Ranger smiling.

A sudden noise from the outside brought the Elf and the Man to look at the door, only to find the four hobbits from the Shire, peering in and watching them.

"They're looking!" said the panic voice of Pippin.

"Of course they will look! You are making much of a racket!" came Merry's voice.

"Will you two keep it down!" hissed Samwise, "Mr. Frodo needs to see Strider!"

"And to what account do I owe this pleasure of having you look for me, Master Hobbit?" said Aragorn as he and Legolas came out to meet the Halflings.

The hobbits froze, each slowly looking up at the tall beings before them. Frodo was looking hard at Aragorn while Sam, Merry and Pippin had their eyes on Legolas, obviously awestruck.

"You…" started Frodo slowly, "You are the Heir to the Throne of Gondor?"

Aragorn exchanged looks with Legolas before looking back at the little one.

"I am."

Pippin, who had suddenly become aware of Strider, suddenly burst out,

"You do not look like any Kings when we saw you at Bree! Honestly, Strider, you looked more like a beer man!"

Aragorn was surprise at the sudden comment while Legolas controlled the laughter that had threatened to burst out from his lips. Aragorn glared at him before giving the Hobbits a knowing glance.

"I am no king as of yet, Master Hobbits…"

"He will soon be," came Legolas' voice. He had managed to keep his laughter to himself as he gazed at the little ones, "In this Quest, he will soon be."

"I have heard Boromir say the Ring is Isildur's bane." said the ring bearer, whose voice had become suddenly cautious.

Everyone turned to look at Frodo who had remained silent with his eyes fix on Aragorn. The atmosphere had suddenly changed and everyone seemed apprehensive for a moment before Aragorn had found his voice.

"It is Isildur's bane and on my blood runs his blood, Frodo. But I will not take the ring from you. As I have said, none can wield it. Except you."

Legolas shot his friend a look. Aragorn remained looking at Frodo with his serious grey eyes while the other Halflings fidgeted at the gaze. Frodo watched Strider then said after sometime,

"I do not believe you will take the ring. If you have that on your mind then you would not have helped us reach Rivendell. I'm just surprise… what are you doing here instead of Gondor?"

Aragorn remained silent. Frodo realized that he might have hit something personal and was about to apologize when Legolas interrupted in.

"Strider had some important matters to deal with, Master Baggins, and helping you in this Quest is his sworn oath. His path will eventually lead him there… Until that time, he will remain a ranger."

Frodo gave Legolas a look that the Elf returned with kindness. Pippin nudged Merry and whispered something on his ear, making Merry look at him in disbelief,

"But you have just eaten! Tons of it on your plate!"

"I cannot help it! And since when have we counted our food? Come on Merry…"

Sam glared at the two while keeping a close distance with Frodo.

Frodo gave his kin a small smile before looking back to the Elf and Man.

"I know it is inappropriate for me to ask you questions, Strider… but I cannot help the gnawing feeling inside me who wants to know you more."

Aragorn smiled silently and nodded. The four Hobbits then bid them goodbye and headed to where the kitchen door was near. Legolas and Aragorn watched them go and then silently head inside the Elf Prince's room, closing the door behind them.

"Master Baggin's seemed fond of you…" came the Elf's voice.

"He interests me as well." nodded Aragorn, pacing around the room while the Elf watches, "He has a pure heart not even the ring could corrupt. How I wished they were on their way home to the Shire now. He does not deserve this burden."

"He will not be alone in this burden, Aragorn, we are in the Fellowship. More importantly is yourself. You know the danger of this quest for your safety. For your true identity. Sauron will be much interested with you as he is interested with the one ring. He will seek to destroy you."

"I had enough from hiding." said Aragorn with a sigh, "I cannot fail Frodo."

Legolas nodded in understanding. He swiftly went to the bed and starts unpacking again while Aragorn watched. The silent did not last for long as the man's voice started to speak out again.

"Are you sure you want to come in this long journey?"

Legolas raised his eyebrows as he looked at the man, "What is that?"

"There's a dwarf, here Legolas. And our journey surely would not mean keeping out of caves… Ada is right, the time of the Elves are over. You do not have to do this."

"We have this argument long ago." said Legolas, not paying attention to the man as he turn on his pack again, "The choice has been made. And besides," he turned a teasing look at his serious friend, "Are you sure you do not want me to go? That you will endure the presence of an impatient dwarf in your midst instead of an elf?"

"Gimli's not that bad." grinned the ranger after awhile, finally sitting on the bed again, with his hands swiftly pulling the neatly folded tunics.

"Enlighten me," challenged the Elf, remembering how the dwarf had tried to destroy the ring. "He is everything my father warns me of."

"Ah… who knows? Maybe you two will get along in this journey."

"How unfortunate of me." smiled the Elf. "Now enough about Master dwarf, have you seen Lady Arwen?"

"I did. She saved Frodo after all."

"After she saved him?"

Silence followed.

"The stealth and dangerous Strider, ranger from the North, afraid to have a simple talk with the Lady?"

"You would be if Lord Elrond's your father."

"So I am fortunate to have my father as King Thranduil?"

"If he had a daughter you suddenly fell in love with then maybe you will understand 'Strictness'."

Legolas chuckled, "But Aragorn, it is merely a talk. Why can't you do it?"

"I will leave soon for the Quest. I cannot have her wait… I will not return." Came the short reply and Legolas turned a concern look at his friend.

"My apologies."

"Nay," denied the man, "She understands."

"Are you sure?"

"I have hopes."

Legolas sighed. Aragorn heard the heavy sigh and crossed his arms.

"And perhaps when are you going to be finished 'neatly' unpacking your things, Elf?"

"Perhaps when you have stopped trying to make them your rags."

Aragorn looked at the bed and saw the once folded tunic and leggings were now scattered around, with one of his crossed hands still clutching a tunic.

He turned a look at Legolas who had his eyebrows arch in an amuse manner.

"This is how rangers do their things, I assume." came Legolas' sweet voice.

"It comes unnoticed." agreed the man.

"Whatever you say." sighed the Elf briefly, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Aragorn offered some help but Legolas patiently pushed his hands aside,

"Go get your sword, as far as I'm concerned that is where your abilities lay the best."

The man grimaced and watched his friend fold the tunics once again. After the task has been done, however, rushed footsteps could be heard outside the door and Aragorn heard Legolas say, in his deepest exasperated tone of voice,

"Here comes the twin Peredhil's, The Masters of Mischief... Now my clothes will never be the same."

The room was then filled with the chuckle of the future King of Men.

**~END~**

**Do point out some mistakes so I could correct it anytime!  
**


End file.
